Power of the green crystal
by scrin and steel talons rule
Summary: naruto namikaze a young boy stumbles across a startling discovery the green crystal tiberium has returned and naruto is the first mutant in 500 years. will he survie and why is the kyuubi talking about aliens
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! My name is scrin

This is power of the green crystal

Kane disclaimer please

Kane fine scrin owns nothing (join nod)

Scrin fuck you Kane leave

Kane walks into the control room and sees legions control panal

Legion are you sure this will work he says

Yes Kane it will.

Okay fire the pulse

Legion fires a pulse weapon that engulfs the entire world in flames

500 years later

Young naruto was hiding it was his birthday. The villagers were terrible on this day . So instead of staying home he went to hide in a cave. Deep inside it a green mist flowed

That all for chapter one

Review no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Yo what up scrin here

I don't own shit

As naruto moved deeper into the cave he noticed a green mist. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he saw a huge green crystal.

What this? He said

As he reached to touch the crystal he noticed blue crystal growing in the back of the cave.

When he touched the crystal it felt like he was on fire his eyes turned a green tint and he noticed small green crystals growing on his hand.

Tiberum has returned. Kane failed.

Cut print that a wrap

Sorry about the short chaps they will get longer soon


	3. Chapter 3

Power of the crystal chap3

I own nothing

Naruto fainted

He woke up in what likes like a sewer.

Oh this is nice damn villagers must of found me and threw me in here. He said

Just then he heard noise and the end of the tunnel letting curiosity get to him again he went to check it out. When he got there he saw a huge green crystal standing in front a even huger cage

He then hears a voice

**Damn you fucking piece of shit just wait till I got out of here do you know what you done the aliens will come back now and everything I've done will be in vain.**

W…what is y...you talking about and who are you.

**I have had many names you would know me best as kyuubi but many years ago during the forgotten wars my name was known and feared by enemies of the brotherhood you may call me**

**Cliffhanger **

**Sorry this is the last short chap I promise by the check my friends story an Angels Love by truemasterhaseo **


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU may call me Kane. And I have failed **

Why? Naruto asked

**Because Tiberum still grows on this earth young one. **

**Now be quiet I will tell you my story long ago when the world was much simpler no chakra, no demons nothing like the world is today. I was leader of a powerful group known as The Brotherhood of nod. The crystal that now grows in you was called Tiberum a powerful substance that was able to leech minerals from the ground and despite it in the form of crystals that could be collected and melted down back into the very minerals that were leeched from the ground. But the crystal proved toxic to humans in fact it was toxic to all carbon based life taking minerals from them and killing them or worse turning them into Tiberum based life forms. Many that were not mint for human eyes the monstrous viscroid, the floaters, and the worse two were the fiends, and the vines. Both of these were the most deadly for a long time till a Alien race Know only as the scrin came They were the worst millions dead missing or worse. You see at first I wanted to protect mankind by embracing Tiberum but an Evil group of people known as GDI stopped every time I came close. In time I went insane and created my horrors that still haunt me today Cabal a being of immense Power was one of them, Legion one of my better creations was based on Cabal But unlike like him he did not go insane in fact he still lives deep in the caves below the village you live in he still lives waiting for me to awaken him. Anyway Gdi stopped at every turn and as they did I lost more and more of my sanity resulting in three pointless world wars that killed millions upon millions of people. So in one final desperate act I unleashed a weapon meant to destroy the world. It worked but in a sense it restarted the world from the beginning. Young naruto we have been given a great chance will you fuse with me become the new Kane restarted the brotherhood and embrace your new Tiberum powers. The scrin will return eventually and if you do this we will able to stop them. And So I beg you do this for the good of humanity will you aid me Kane said**

**With a new de**traction in his eyes naruto asked how did I do this?

**Simply remove the seal and get ready for a shit load of pain normally this would not work but because of the fact that you now have Tiberum powers it will not kill you just hurt like a bitch.**

Naruto gets up and looks at the seal then at Kane and makes up his mind he pulls the seal off

Just as he did he felt an enormous amount of power flowing through him. Then a similar amount of pain so much so that he passed out in his own mind. After several hours it was done he woke up still inside his mind.

**He heard a voice say Good job you survived. Naruto looked to the right and saw a bald man that looked to be in his early 30s with a red nod outfit on(I don't know what to call the clothes Kane where in the 3 game if you know please tell me back to the story ) **

Who are you? Naruto asks

**I am Kane remember who else besides me and you is in here.**

But I thought you were a big fox

**No Naruto what you saw was what my insanity twisted me into when we fused you absorbed it without becoming insane yourself. Kane replies **

So now what? asks naruto

**Now you get the fuck out of this cave get some new clothes see if you can get someone to make you clothes with this symbol on it He hands naruto a picture of the brotherhood of nod symbol on it **

**Ok Naruto you know what to do now go do it. **

**N**aruto woke up still in the cave but he noticed he felt stronger and he had a small green crystal growing out of each hand he got up and left the cave to discover what had been hours in his mind had been only 10 minutes outside after he got by the village gates he was spotted by the village who decided for the millionth time to try to kill him.

However this time naruto was not going to just let them beat him.

**Naruto about those powers I told you about I am holding most back right to prevent you for turning into a bloody mess of Tiberum crystals. **

Well Kane I need something to defend myself with. Naruto replied

**Okay I'll let one power go then but until you prove worthy of anymore you have to make do Okay. Kane Said**

Fine just give me something

**Ah. Here is an interesting power it's called Tiberum shards just imagine the crystal being projected out of your hand oh and don't forget to aim.**

Okay thanks Kane

The villagers ran up screaming things like

KILL THE DEMON

GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG

And other various things that were not true

One particularly ugly pink haired woman screamed

Go back to hell you worthless demon spawn you should have died the mount you were born and go back to that pathetic Whore of a mother that spawned you she's probably in he…. She never got to finish that sentence because she had a green crystal sticking out of her head.

Naruto was pissed he knew who his father was it wasn't that hard to figure out but he did not know about his mom.

He looked at the other villagers and said

Anyone else want to die?

3 of the more stupid villagers ran at him with knifes

Even though he was only 8 years old he had his Tiberum powers to help him and so he just aimed his hand at them and fired three more Tiberum shards at them one hit in the head, one hit the chest and pieced his heart and the final hit the guy in the nuts killing him due to the pain of having a 3 inch crystal cut his dick off

Sorry I have not had much time family stuff this is all it could get but I promise it will get a lot longer

Please review no flames and please be nice this is my first story and do not forget to vote for a pairing and check out my friends story an angels love a very good bleach story

And don't own anything but the ocs I might bring in

Scrin over and out


	5. LEGION AWAKENS

Before any more villagers tried to attack him 4 anbu appeared and surrounded the villagers

"You are under arrest for attacking a follow citizen of the leaf" one of the anbu said {In my story all of the shinobi honored the naruto's fathers last wish)

"We were only trying to finish what the fourth started anbu-san" replied one of villagers

"Oh I get it you were trying to kill the person who probably goes through hell each night fighting the demon to protect us if he was the demon WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD GET THAT THOUGH  
YOUR GODDAMN SKULLs "Repiled the anbu

"ANBU" came a new voice

They turned around to see the hokage walking towards them you could tell he was pissed

"Yes Hokage-sama" they replied

Take them to Anko she said that she had something new she wanted to try something about a Spork, crayon and a mouse.

Everybody sweatdroped at that

One of the anbu walked up to the kage and said "That's sounds painful sir"

He replied "not for the mouse"

Another anbu ran up and said "Hurry someone is attacking the uchia clan we have to help them"

They ran to the uchia clan district and saw what looked like Itachi attacking them.

But the hokage felt something was wrong

"KI" he yelled

The image of itachi disappeared and was replaced by a man with a red cloak on

"You found out to soon damn it" the man yelled

"Who are you" the hokage demanded

"You should know who I am after all your master _killed me_" the man replied

The hokage was shocked he did know who this was but he should be dead he uttered out one word "Mandra"

"Very good old man but I am afraid I have to cut this short" Mandra replied and disappeared in a swirl of fire

BACK WITH NARUTO

"Damn what a day I've had" naruto said (the reason why he curses is because he uses that to vent frustration)

"**Naruto I was looking though the powers you will get and I have found one you will need called Tiberum shield. But first you must earn it we will start simple go get the new clothes and henge into someone else after all then I will give it to you okay and don't forget the symbol okay"**

"Yes Kane" naruto replies and changes into a random villager and goes to the clothes store and walks in inside a girl with two buns in her hair is talking with a man. They notice him and say

"Hello welcome to the Kazuma Clothing and ninja supply store what can we do for you." The man said

Naruto walks up and gives him the picture and says "I would like some red clothes with this symbol on the front with basic armor plating on all of it"

"**Naruto asks for this symbol on the back." **And sends naruto a mental picture of the marked of Kane symbol.

"Oh and I want this on the back" and quickly draws the marked of Kane symbol on a piece of paper and gives it to the man.

The man nods and suddenly yells "KI" removing naruto's henge the man looks at naruto and

Says "why did you use a henge I am a ninja you know"

Naruto looks at him and says "sorry I thought you were a villager so how much do I owe you"

Not as much as we owe you tell you what if you get the rest of your ninja supplies from us it is free the man replies

Naruto smiles and says "thanks"

The man replies "you're welcome naruto it will be ready in a few days"

"Okays see you" Naruto replies and walks out

"Daddy who was that" the girls asks

"Tenten that was one of greatest heroes we will ever have that was naruto namikaze-uzumaki" The man replied as he looked at the kunai that made his father famous

"I hope he will like these too"

As naruto walked back to his house he was talking to Kane

"Okay I did it can I have that power now please"

"**Yes young naruto you may" "now We have 1 year till the academy for you during that time we will focus on your Tiberum powers but first we need to awaken a old friend of mine"**

"Who" naruto says

"**Legion" Kane replies **

"**To get to him all you have to do is go about 3 miles underground and the central terminal should be there"**

**2 hours later**

Naruto was walking down a hall that was about 3 miles under the village when he music playing

"_**Dashing though the sand with a bomb strapped to my back"**_

"_**I have nasty plan"**_

"_**For Christmas in Iraq"**_

All naruto could say was" what the fuck was that"__

"**Sorry my fault I must of left him in standby mode that was a good song though" Kane replied **

"Whatever that was weird" **naruto** said

He walks up to the terminal and says "okay what do I do"

"**Just type in Kane's will made flesh" Kane says**

Narutos says "okay**" **and types it in

_**LEGION ONLINE  
"I AM LEGION FOR WE ARE MANY"**_

_**AWANKED ONLINE**_

_**AWANKED ONLINE**_

_**TARGETING INTRUDER**_

**QUICK NARUTO SAY VOICE COMMAND OVERRIDE SERRIA 117 Kane says**

Naruto quickly says "VOICE COMMAND OVERRIDE SERRIA 117"

_**OVERRIDE ACCEPTED WHAT ARE YOUR COMMANDS **_

"**Tell him to reprogram all remaining cyborgs to act as body guards and defend this area" Kane says **

"LEGION REPROGAM ALL REMAINING **CYBORGS** IN THE AREA TO GURADS THIS AREA AND IF NEED BY ACT AS BODY GUARDS" naruto said

"_**COMMAND DIRECTIVE ACCEPTED "Legion replied**_

I would have made it longer but I felt this was a good place to end it the poll will close at the end of the week or when one of them gets 10 votes naruto will meet the girl at the beginning of chapter 7

Again please read my friends story An Angels Love by truemasterhaseo


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back with a new power of the green crystal chapter

It had been about a week since naruto reawaken legion and since then he had left him with the task of trying to find the other cyborg vaults left across the planet. Over this week he learned many things about the brotherhood and had also started recruitment though he wasn't openly doing he had approached a few selected people and had convinced to join among them was sasuke, itachi, hana and a few other members of the Uchiha who were not stuck up pricks. (a/n Hard to believe but there are a few that will be OC that are not pricks and In this one while I hated sasuke he will not be a prick mostly or gay and not duck butt haircut) Itachi was left to watch over legion and report back to naruto if anything interesting happened.

Later on at narutos quarters abandoned nod base

"_Roger that command."_

"_Ok everybody their in standard formation little bastards up front big ones in back try not to die and kill as many of them as you can and one last thing try not to get stepped one by the mammoths we have lost ten guys all ready due to stupidly like that." Naruto said _

"_Get ready FOR THE BROTHERHOOD PEACE THOUGH POWER!" He yelled as he and his forces began fighting what could only be described as freaky bugs from hell. _

_As he ran though the battle laser pistols fireing at anything that wasn't human killing most of them in one shot Huge vehicles raced pasted him of varying sizes giant huge rail guns to mammoth walkers destroying anything that they shot at while huge bombers rained hot death from above. As rockets and shells rained down from above killing a lot of the creatures but were only replaced by two more of them. The creatures fired strange beams of light that killed vehicles with ease while others fire of a green substance that almost instantly killed all who was hit and was followed by these huge flying ships killing almost all who opposed it and giant three headed monsters all in all hell had been unleashed_

"_Dam out of ammo guess I've got to due this the old fashion way." Naruto said as he drew out his sword and started slicing apart the creatures when suddenly the two men standing by him started shooting him _

"_What the hell?" He said as he killed him and started trying to find whatever did that. Soon after he found it a giant creature with a huge pulsating brain sticking out of it the moment he tried to move to kill it a bomb missed it's target and landed next to him but luckily it was a Tiberum bomb. When the smoke cleared he saw a sight he hoped he would never see a young blonde haired girl was making hand signs and when she finished see yelled "Mind Destruction Jutsu."_

"_Ino-Chan no please don't!" He yelled _

"_I'm sorry I can't control myself." She replied in a emotionless tone_

_As the jutsu was about to take effect. _

he woke up

"Kane what the hell was that it felt so real."

"**That my friend was something that used to happen to me a lot a prophetic dream that was a vision of the future a possible future at that for you seen nothing is truly set in stone save a few specified events such as the scrin invasion and various other events." Kane answered **

"So that was a vision of the futureof what's to come?" naruto asked slightly confused

"**No it was what may come not what will come though that dream was interesting it seems you will find love later on ****something I never got****."**

"Anyway I guess we can go check on itachi see if anything important has happened."

Meanwhile

"LEGION run a complete system check find out what the hell that was and purge it from the system!" Itachi yelled

"_**ROGER THAT RUNNING SYSTEM CHECK WARNING UNKOWN AI HAS HACKED COMMUCATION ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY" **_The advanced AI replied

"_**YOU PATHTIC MEAT BAGS CAN NOT KILL ME NOW THAT YOUR AI HAS AWAKENED MY CYBORG ARMY WHILE I CAN"T CONTROL HIS MINE ARE NOW ACTIVE SOON HUMANATIY WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF CABAL!" THE NOW IDENFIED AI YELLED**_

"_**UNKOWN AI HAS LEFT THE SYSTEM AND ALL PROGRAMS ARE CLEAN ATTEMPTING TO TRACE HACKING SYSTEM ERROR HACK HAS BEEN ERASED FROM SYSTEM LOG." Legion answered**_

"ITACHI WHAT HAPPENED WE GET REPORTS FROM THE CYBORG SALVAGE TEAMS THAT SOME OF THEM ARE ATTACKING US." Naruto screamed as he walked in

"Sir a unknown AI that calls itself CABAL Hack our comm really and active some of the older cyborgs under it's control luckily none of the ones directly wired to legion were affected but they seem to be massing around these old AI nodes that kane told us about."

"**Those nodes are cabals control hubs that allow him to uplink with his cyborgs But what is strange is I thought that cabal was destroyed by gdi and nod together. (A/n he does not remember he was captured by cabal during firestorm) This could be bad cabal was one of my worse mistakes."**

"Well he will have to wait you did say he was a planner so he won't attack for some time**." **Naruto said

"Itachi I'm heading up to the village to tell the old man about this and pick up my armor from that supply store watch the base for me and make sure your brother doesn't try to use the pulse rifle again I hate cleaning up that green goop."

"Yeah sure whatever." He said and as soon as naruto left he pulled out several boxes of pocky and started munching down on them not noticing sasuke sneaking into the fireing range

At the hokage tower

"I TOLD YOU THE HOKAGE DOESN"T WANT TO SEE A DEMON!" The secretary yelled

"ok" Naruto said and as soon as she turned around she felt a shard enter the back of her head and she fell down dead

OK next chapter naruto tells the hokage about cabal picks up his armor and meets the three girls that he will end up with and itachi will munch on pocky and before I got itachi could you come hear for a second

"MUNCH MUNCH scrin does not own anything save that empire he has got on rome total war."

OKAY BYe __


End file.
